Grandfather
by Solitary Witch
Summary: Rose finds a picture belonging to the Doctor's past. 10th doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its character. Nor am I making money from this story.**

**Co-Written by C. Howl.**

* * *

****

**Chapter One**

****

Rose had been exploring some rooms when she had come across the picture, she hadn't gone snooping on purpose. She looked at the at the small wallet sized picture, she know held in her hand. It was of a girl not much younger than she was, a girl with short black hair. On the back, in tall elegant letters was the name Susan, Earth, (which was underlined) and the year 1963. She couldn't remember the Doctor ever talking about a Susan.

Maybe she should ask him when she returned the picture, it had been left on the corridor floor as if it had been dropped and she was sure the Doctor would start to miss it. But maybe she should just put it back where she found it, he may think she'd been snooping again. Which she ever did, well not on purpose anyway, the snooping just seemed to happen. She decided to give the picture back to the Doctor, so she could interrogate and tease him about the latest 'companion' she had found out about.

She walked to the TARDIS' control room, and paused for a second, he hadn't been the same since the whole Madame de Pompadour business, and it seemed to be getting worse. She looked around trying to see if she could see Mickey about. it wasn't the same now he was here and it was just nice to find a bit of time when he wasn't in anybodies face. Rose walked up to where the Doctor was working on the TARDIS Sonic Screwdriver in hand. And pinched his sides causing him to jump.

"Do you know Rose Tyler," he said mock seriously "I think you've just cost me three regeneration cycles." He threw her a wink and carried on with his work.

"I found somefink". Rose said slowly

"Been snooping again have we?" He answered not looking up from his work.

Rose shook her head as if he could see her, but the Doctor still had not looked up from his work.

"Not this time, I actually did find it. It was on the floor," Rose took the picture out of the back pocket of her jeans.

The Doctor looked up at Rose and took his glasses off, and took the picture off her. He smiled back down at the girl in the picture.

"Thank you Rose." was all he said before returning to his work. Usually Rose would take this as her cue to leave, but she knew there was a story behind it. A story she wanted to know. She rocked back on her heels waiting for him to say something, when he said nothing that was when Rose asked.

"So, who's Susan then, was she one of your assistants?"

The doctor sighed, but did not look up from his work "no, it wasn't like that, not with Susan."

"Well then," Rose teased, "if she wasn't an assistant then, what did she do?"

This time The Doctor looked up from his work, "Susan is the reason I don't do domestic."

Rose' jaw dropped "was she your wife or somefink?"

The Doctor shook his head "Rose, close your mouth your going to attract something like that. And no, Susan wasn't my wife, come on Rose that's something I'd expect to come from Mickey not you." A grin broke over his face and he continued. "I really think his stupidity is catching, because this morning rig-"

Rose interrupted him "but if she wasn't your companion, or your wife, then who was she?"

The Doctors' grin fell "Susan is part of my family," he turned his back to rose and the continued "Susan is, well I'm not too sure if she's alive anymore, but assuming she's gone, Susan was my grand daughter."

* * *

**Reviews are Welcome, I would really like constructive crit, since this is my first 'Doctor Who' fan fiction.**

**- Solitary Witch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Nor am I making any money from this story. **

**Co-written by C. Howl**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean your grand daughter?" Rose blurted out a little louder than she had meant to.

"Well you see," the doctor, replied, "I had a granddaughter, she was my 'companion', but she isn't anymore, you are and that concludes the un interesting biography of the Doctor."

"How can you be like that," Rose huffed in response, "she's supposed to be your family, how could you leave her behind?"

"You weren't there. At the time, it was the right decision. I had to let her go and let her live a life that she chooses for herself."

"Why?" Rose questioned

"That's got nothing to do you with you Rose Tyler, nothing at all." The Doctor replied sharply.

Rose glared at him and stormed off, and headed back down the corridor of the TARDIS back towards Mickey's room. If the Doctor wasn't going talk to her, to maybe Mickey would. When she arrived at Mickey's door, she knocked on the door quietly

"Oh, so you finally remembered I was here then." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Please Mickey, don't be like that. I just want to talk to you." Came her honest answer.

Mickey sighed, "You haven't come to talk to me, you've come to ask me to do something."

"No, Mickey I haven't, I really have come to talk to you." Rose replied

Rose bit her lip and nodded at Mickey. Mickey sighed, "Look I'm not here just to be your shoulder to cry on Rose." And with that, he slammed the door in her face.

Rose lent against the heavy metal door, and knocked again "It's not like that Mickey, really it isn't I just need a friend."

"Go away Rose," came Mickey's reply. "Just go and sort it out between yourselves, you don't need the tin dog to sort this out for you."

"Mickey its not like that, I just need a friend right now." Rose replied

Mickey didn't open the door, but from the other side of the door Mickey said "So…what's he done that's so bad that you can't sort it out with him."

"Well," Rose started "I just found out he had a granddaughter."

Mickey leaned his back against the door "Well, I suppose he could have had a family once."

Rose tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said "He could have told me, I shouldn't have found out like that Mickey. I thought he was my friend, I thought he could tell me anything."

Mickey turned to face the door and opened it "Haven't you ever thought that maybe there were something you weren't meant to find out about him? Maybe he just likes to keep some things to himself. Like his past."

"You sound just like him Mickey." Rose snapped.

"Maybe, but you said you wanted to talk," Mickey replied "Are you going to come in?"

* * *

**Your reviews are welcome, and I would like to thank all that reviewed the first chapter. I hope you are not dissapointed with this one.**

Solitary Witch


End file.
